bigfamilyfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Katrina Kaliente
Katrina Angelina Kaliente (ur. 4 czerwca 1975 roku w Madrycie) - hiszpańska artystka, przede wszystkich legendarna jazzowa wokalistka, wokalistka bluesowa i diva muzycznego teatru we Francji i Hiszpanii, a także autorka tekstów, kompozytorka, producentka muzyczna, aktorka filmowa i serialowa, modelka. Jedyna córka Benazir Al Mahmud - divy hiszpańskiego kina i Tarika Al Mahmud - arabskiego producenta filmowego, reżysera i aktora. Żona śp. Flamenco Kaliente - hiszpańskiego tancerza i producenta muzycznego, posiadającego własną wytwórnię płytową Kaliente Records, a jednocześnie najbogatszego mężczyzny w Hiszpanii. Matka trzech córek - Niny i Diny Kaliente - tancerek, popowych piosenkarek i modelek; oraz Electry Kaliente - księżniczki popu, modelki, najmłodszej skandalistki znanej na całym świecie. Od dziecka była wychowywana wśród znanych osobistości. Spędzała wiele czasu na planie filmowym, kinie, teatrze, ale także na czerwonym dywanie w blasku reflektorów. Zainteresowała się muzyką w wieku 8 lat. Jako piętnastolatka została legendą muzyki jazzowej, ale także pierwszą nastolatką, która osiągnęła miano legendy w tym wieku. Dzieciństwo i młodość 'Dzieciństwo' thumb|Mała Katrina (1981) Katrina Kaliente urodziła się 4 czerwca 1975 roku w Madrycie. Była jedyną córką Hiszpanki Benazir Al Mahmud (z domu Gonzalez) - divy hiszpańskiego kina i Tarika Al Mahmud - arabskiego producenta filmowego, reżysera i aktora. Już jako 6-letnia dziewczynka zaczęła pojawiać z rodzicami na premierach filmów i pozować w świetle reflektorów do zdjęć. Całe swoje dzieciństwo praktycznie spędziła na planie filmowym, w teatrze lub kinie, gdzie obserwowała pracę rodziców. Najmłodsza Al Mahmud swoją przygodę z muzyką rozpoczęła w wieku 8 lat. Wtedy zaśpiewała znany jazzowy przebój na rozdaniu nagród, gdzie nominowali jej rodziców. Dzięki tej niewinnej zabawie, właściciel wytwórni płytowej zaproponował dziewczynce kontrakt. Na 9-te urodziny dostała trąbkę, na której nauczyła się grać w zaledwie pół roku. W tym samym czasie odbyła się premiera debiutanckiego jazzowego albumu 9-latki - "Breath of Fresh Air". Piosenka szybko podbiła światową listę przebojów, a w mediach zaczęło być głośno o genialnej, niezwykle utalentowanej 9-latce - Katrinie Al Mahmud, która samodzielnie napisała, skomponowała i zaśpiewała przebojowy jazzowy kawałek. Nie minął miesiąc, a dziewczynka zyskała światową sławę. 'Młodość' thumb|Katrina Kaliente - jako czternastolatka Katrina rosła, a wraz z nią jej niepowtarzalny talent. Zaczęła uczęszczać do szkoły aktorskiej w Barcelonie w wieku 11 lat. Mimo wszystko nie kolidowało to z jej postępami w muzyce jazzowej. Właśnie wtedy ukazał się jej następny album - "Roxie", gdzie wcieliła się w morderczynię Roxie Hart. Płyta szybko stała się najczęściej kupowaną płytą przez elitę fanów muzyki jazzowej. Później w wieku 14 lat wydała trzecią perełkę - "I'm Available". Album ten także osiągnął ogromny sukces. W ciągu 5 lat sprzedała ok. 1 mld egzemplarzy swoich płyt i została najmłodszą 14-letnią milionerką. Jako 15-latka zotała mianowana księżniczką jazzu, ale później także legendą. Była jedyną 15-latką, która w tak wczesnym wieku otrzymała miano legendy muzycznej. Jej międzynarodowa popularność rosła z każdym dniem. Niestety idąc do szkoły średniej (17 lat), postanowiła zostać wzrowoą uczennicą i odpuścić nieco karierę muzyczną. Dzięki temu, dostała się na uniwersytet w Cambridge - Harvard. Kariera muzyczna i międzynarodowy sukces 'Dyskografia' • 1984: ''Breath of Fresh Air'' • '1987: Roxie • 1989: ''I'm Available'' • '''1994: Beautifull Like Me'' • '1996: Drive a Person Crazy • 2000: ''Like to Fuss'' • '2002: 'Shake and Shimmy • '2006: 'Come to the Cabaret • '2008:'' 'Tangled Up'' ''• ''2010'':'' ''Drive a Person Crazy ''• '2011'': ''That Man'' • '2013: ''A Night Like This '''Wybrane albumy '"Breath of Fresh Air" (1984)' thumb|101px|Katrina Kaliente (9 lat) Debiutancka płyta 9-letniej Katriny Al Mahmud szybko podbiła światową listę przebojów. Stała się najmłodszą wokalistką jazzową i najmłodszą wokalistką, która w tym wieku odniosła taki ogromny sukces i to na skalę światową. Jej piosenka stała się naczęściej słuchaną w radiach piosenką i otrzymnała 7 nagród Grammy. Nie minęło pół roku, a Katrina odniosła międzynarodowy sukces '"Roxie" (1987)' Druga płyta niezwykle utalentowanej Katriny odniosła podobny sukces co poprzednia. Tym razem 12-latka wcięliła się w rolę znanej morderczyni Roxie Hart. Perełka "Roxie" stała się najczęściej kupowaną przez elitę muzyki jazzowej płytą. Teledysk był jednym z najczęściej oglądanych w telewizji, a ojciec dziewczynki - Tarik Al Mahmud wyprodukował musical na podstawie piosenki "Roxie". '"Beautiful Like Me" (1994)' thumb|100px|Katrina (15 lat)Katrina w wieku 15 lat została okrzyknięta księżniczką jazzu, a potem także legendą. Była najmłodszą dziewczynką, która w tym wieku otrzymała tytuł legendy. Jednak potem postanowiła się bardziej przyłożyć w szkole i zostać wzrorową uczennicą. To musiało kolidować z jej karierą muzyczną. Kiedy osiągnęła swój i cel i dostała się na Harvard, wydała czwarty album "Beautiful Like Me". Ten także został bardzo ciepło przyjęty przez fanów, jak i krytyków. Dotychczas wszystkie albumy Katriny sprzedały się w 1,5 mld. egzemplarzy. thumb|110px|Katrina Kaliente (25 lat) '"Like To Fuss" (2000)' Katrina wyszła za mąż, urodziła 3 córki, została hiszpańską miliarderką, ale także ukończyła naukę na Harvardzie. Następnie wydała szósty album "Like To Fuss", który stał się prawdziwą perełką wśród słuchaczy muzyki jazzowej. W teledysku wystąpiły jej dwie córki bliźniaczki - Nina i Dina, które były zawodowymi tancerkami. 8-latki miały okazję pokazać światu swój talent taneczny. Życie Prywatne 'Małżeństwo z Flamenco Kaliente' thumb|Katrina Kaliente & Flamenco Kaliente w dniu ślubu'Katrina i Flamenco poznali się w liceum. Tam zakochali się w sobie i zaczęli być parą, a uczęszczali do tej samej klasy. W trzeciej klasie Katrina niespodziwanie zaszła w ciążę. Siedemnastolatka urodziła dwie córki bliźniaczki - Dinę i Ninę. Rok później Flamenco oświadczył się Katrinie. Zaręczeni rozpoczęli naukę na Harvardzie. Pod koniec, Katrina ponownie zaszłą w ciążę, ale tym razem urodziła jedną córkę - Electrę. Po ukończeniu nauki, młodzi pobrali się (1999 rok). Ich małżeństwo trwało 12 lat, gdyż Flamenco nieszczęśliwie zachorował na raka i zmarł w 2012 roku. 'Ciąża i dzieci thumb|Flamenco & Katrina Kaliente trzymający nowo narodzoną Ninę i Dinę.Katrina w pierwszą ciążę zaszła a wieku 17 lat. Już wtedy ona i Flamenco byli licealną parą. Mimo wszystko przebrnęli przez to razem i w 1992 roku na świat przyszły piękne bliźniaczki - Nina i Dina. Dziewczynki były największym skarbem rodziców. Od młodych lat interesowały się tańcem i akrobatyką. Później otrzymały tytuły mistrzyń swiata w tańcu jazzowym i akrobatycznym. W 1997 roku młodym urodziła się trzecia córka - Electra. Dziewczynki są już dorosłe i idą śladami rodziców (śpiewają, tańczą, grają w filmach). Ciekawostki • Ukończyła studia na Harvardzie • Jej ojciec był arabskim producentem filmowym, a matka divą hiszpańskiego kina • Poświęciła całe życie muzyce jazzowej • Na 9 urodziny otrzymała trąbkę, na której nauczyła się grać w pół roku • Jej małżeństwo z Flamenco Kaliente trwało 13 lat, aż do śmierci Flamenco • Flamenco Kaliente był jej jedynym chłopakiem, a później mężem • Nie przechodziła nigdy operacji plastycznych • Od dziecka preferowała zdrowy styl życia, jogę i z własnego wyboru utrzymywała odpowiednią dietę